We Bare Regular Bears
Regular Bears is a crossover of regular show and we bare bears. Transcript *(The episode starts at the forest, 3 Empire Submarine Carriers were approaching, the Submarine Carriers released many Empire phantoms, one of the Empire Phantoms released Warden Eternal and Jul Mdama) *'Warden': So this must be were the buried Forerunner temple is, somewhere under what the humans called it the forest. Search the area, make sure our plans will succeed. *(Many Empire forces were searching while some Empire Harvestors that were deployed digged the ground) *'Empire Navigator': (On communication) Empire Lord, Warden Eternal, we are doing the best we can, but may take a while before we find the Forerunner temple. *'Warden': I've understand. *'Jul' Search more in the forest. We shall not fail. *'Warden': Well, at least we are the two Empire Lords that can lead the way to find the buried temple. *'Jul': The other Empire Lords like Barranco, Bwser, and King Pig, are still having their own plannings in the Moon's interior, and we would do the same. *(At the Park) *'Mordecai': (Plays Call of Duty: World At War) Man, these nazis are a bunch of retarded soldiers. *'Dib': Tell me about it. *'Benson': Who gives a crap?! I am too busy watching some news about spiders. *(In the news) *'News Reporter': And then this big spider appears to munch another spider because it ate some important flowers of a squirrel, and on the other hand, somewhere in the for rest is a digged area of a temple, responsible for the dig unknown. *'Mordecai': Could've been the Empire so never mind them and have our break. *'Nate': He's got a point, it's not like there isma reason that we have to prevent them. *(At the bears' home) *'Panda': Hey Ice Bear, would I choose this red pill, or pink pill for my chill out. *'Ice Bear': (Thinks) Ice Bear rather choose the red pill. *(Grizzly a all pears as he walks in through the door) *'Grizzly': Guys! Guys! You're not gonna believe this, while I was in a stroll, I found a humongous temple place that I see under the forest! *'Panda': Are you sure? *'Grizzly': Yes. We gonna need help. *(At the park) *'Panda': Come on. We gonna find help. *(Panda, Grizzly and Ice Bear goes inside to Pops' house) *'Grizzly': Excuse, us. Are you the park members? *'Nate': Yeah. *(Inside the Forerunner temple, the Empire forces are seen approa ad hing to the temple's center where they see Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets) *'Jul': Success! Now we have a Forerunner storage! *'Warden': With this temple under our possession, we, the Empire, with our Glory of Evil, can be victorious forever! *'Jul': Come on, Warden. Let's grab those Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers and gadgets. *'Warden': Okay. *(They grabbed every Forerunner devices to each Empire Phantom, many Empire forcesare inhabiting the temple as they build more Empire weapons, ground and air vehicles, armor, and other kinds of devices from Forerunner technology.) *(At the park, Zack sees his thoughts about Empire forces building their own gadgets from Forerunner) *'Zack': I knew this is the only technology that the Empire used by repurposing Forerunner technology, since before the Glade of Dreams Civil War. *'Nate': Zack, what is going on?! *'Zack': I'll explain everything later, rigt now, get to the meeting at the Forerunner house we build since the first park house falls. (Used Foreruner teleportation to teleport to the Forerunner house) *(Inside the meeting at the Forerunner park house) *'Ashley': Settle down everyone, Zack already explained the situation so he'l explain it to you. *(Zack appears through his Forerunner teleportation) *'Zack': Thank you all for approaching to the holy meeting. Now here is the unfortunate, many Empire lines have found a holy Forerunner temple beneath the forest ground, and they are using Iit like how the Empire build their own technology in the first place, guess what technology they build. *'Mordecai': Umm.....old school? *'Zack': (Facepalms in frustration) No you fool, FORERUNNER! *'Rigby': Looks like Mordecai's the new idiot unlike Gumball who didn't know doesn't mean he's an idiot! *'Zack': How come I'm not there, plus how is Gumball stupid just because he didn't know about Darwin walking with some weird perverted girl who is a m'kaying child. I mean I am a child afterall, and the hand of the Librarian. *'Ashley': Damn, don't you mean- oh you know, something with rape and crap. *'Mordecai': The only reason you weren't there is because you're too busy studying the history of the Forerunners! *'Zack': Let's not argue anyore and et to the fact. *'Buhdeuce': You're right. Come on. We gotta get there. *'Zack': But we can't go yet, the temple has been guarded by Empire Defenses. (Shows a hologram of a Forerunner Anti Air Turrent) Like this one. And not only the defenses were to guard. (Shows more holograms, this time were Empire Shade Turrents, Two Legged Rabbid Robots, Promethean Turrents, Empire Scarabs, Empire Krakens, Empire Locusts, Empire Crawler Tanks, Empire Camungs, Empire Wraiths, Empire Spectres, Sangheili Storm Honor Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards, Droidekas, Mgalekgolo Storm, Promethean Knights, Sangheili Storm Zealots, Big Grey Rabbid Warlords, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, Promethean Bunbuns, and Promethean Zealots) There's ground forces all over the around of the temple. *'Mordecai': With that much Empire forces being too strong, I think we should call it a "forget" it and being under abortion *'Zack': (Sighs) Mordo..Mordo. Mordo. Mordecai. I understand that there are many stronger Empire forces, but we have to be ready. *'Panda': Zack's right. The Empire forces being too strong. We have to be ready. *'Zack': Luckily, I manage to activate a portal that leads to the forest somewhere at 1 mile away from the temple, good luck out there. (Activates a Forerunner portal) *'Leonardo': Okay, the portal's ready. Let's go. *(They went to the portal, as they got to the forest, they see the temple, a mile away) *'Mordecai': (Sees the portal closing) It might take a few hours to get to the temple. *'Gaz': Come on. We gotta get to the temple. It was guarded by the Empire Defenses. *'Mordecai': That's why we needed to find a way to avoid their strong firepower first. *'SwaySway': Right. *(They were suddenly surround by Promethean Knights) *'Dib': We're doomed. *'Mordecai': (Shoots a few Promethean Knights with his gun, but ran out of ammo) Unsecond thought, I should've not doubted you. *(Back at the Forerunner home) *'Zack': (Modifies a Forerunner console) I hope Mordecai can do alright. *(Ashley appears in her "barely" clothing) *'Ashley': (Flirts with Zack, making him blush) They'll be fine, but we hae been in a flirty mood. *(Zack kissed Ashley as both of them got on the floor, keep on kissing each other) *'Zack': (Blushes more and sto op s kissing for a moment) Mom, I think I swallow something sweat and beautiful. *'Ashley': It was the warm milk, I have some of it from my brea- (Zack kissed her, making her blush, but kissed him back) *(Ashley and Zack keep on kissing each other, they kissed so much, they fell asleep) *(Back in the Forerunner temple, the gang are in their Forerunner prison cells, guarded by Sangheili Storm Minors and Promethean Soldiers) *'SwaySway': What are we going to do now? *'Mordecai': There's only one thing that a real man can do. (Suddenly bangs on the shield, but didn't break it) GET ME OUT HERE!! CMON! CMOOOOOOOOOOON! *'Buhdeuce': Uh, Mordecai, it didn't break it. It has the shield. *'Mordecai': You're right, Buhdeuce. It has the shield. *'Rigby': Well, we are prisoners here, so how are they gonna feed us?! *'Mordecai': Well that is a very good point but ummm.......We're screwed. *'Roger Baxter': Oh, yeah. We all are. *(They see Empire forces carrying Forerunner gadgets to their dropships) *'Mordecai': Hmmm. Wonder wha they're doing? *'Rigby': Why are you still an idiot?! They are obviously having time to build more of their own ships or weapons from a factory level in this temple! *'Mordecai': Really?! *'Rigby': STOP TALKING!! *'Mordecai': How about YOU ST TO P TALKING!!! *''Rigby': WHY HAVEN'T YOU KNOW FORERUNNERS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! *'Mordecai': BECASE I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!! *(As Mordecai and Rigby keep on arguing, a Promethean Knight approaches to Mordecai's cell with an angry growl) *'SwaySway': Guys, act natural, that knight is coming! *(But none of them listen to him as the Knight stared at them fighting, and angerly growls again) *'Mordecai and Rigby': (Both noticed the Knight outside their cell) *'Mordecai': It was Rigby's fault! (Points at Rigby) *'Rigby': Well he's the one who wouldn't listen! (Poins at Mordecai) *'Mordecai and Rigby': (Keep on arguing again, but the Promethean teleports through the cell shield ad chokes both Mordecai and Rigby with his small arms) *'Mordeai''' (While being choked) You...can teleport through..shields?! *'Rigby': (While being choked) Okay....We'll stop if you...stop....choking. *(The Knight lets them go and teleports through the shield outside and walks away) *'Rigby': Promethean Knights these days, maybe we shouldn't tick them off *'Mordeai': Well, if only we have a teleporter to get through these shields on the cells. *'Buhdeuce': Like what? *'Rigby': (Looks at a Promethean Soldier walking by) I got an idea. HELP!! MORDECAI IS ILL! WE NEED A DOCTOR!! PLEASE! *Promethean Knight 3': (Making Knight noises and screeched a bit) (Translation: What in the Reclamation is a doctor?)' *'Storm Yanme 'e minor 1': (Screeching) (Translation: I have no idea.) *'Promethean Soldier 6': Neither do I. *'Rigby': It didn't work. *'Mordecai': Yeah, well he is my plan. (Bangs on the shield again) I AM HUNGRY! BRING ME SOMETHING TO EAT!! NOW!! MORDO MUST EAT OR EAT YOU ALL!!! *'Sangheili Storm Zealot 2': Does he really believe we would fall for his escape plan? *'Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guard 1: '''He obviously wanted to help himself and his loyals to ditch their cells. *(Mordecai keeps on yelling, angering the guards) *'Bigi Grey Rabbid Honor Guard 2': Let's executing the frustrating prisoner! *(A Promethean Knight teleports in and out of the cell while grabbing Mordecai to the execution level) *'Rigby': Mordecai's a goner! *'Craig': This can not be good. *(At Execution level) *(Mordecai grabs a club and hits the Promethean Knight in the head with it. Promethean Knight falls down on the floor) *'Mordecai': I did it. *(Back with the gang) *'Rigby': Let's end this. *(The gang holds a swords cut down the middle of the guards and dies) *'Buhdeuce': We did it. *(Mordecai was grabbed by a Sangheili Storm Zealot, Mordecai accidently lets go the club as the Zealot swipes it away, as for the rest, more Empire forces were appearing everywhere, recapturing the gang) *(The gang wipes Sangheili Storm Zealot out of the picture) *'Rigby': Guess that's the las- (Gets choked by a Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guard) *(The gang were kicked out of the temple) *'Panda': At least, we got kicked out. *(Mordecai is kicked out of the temple too) *'Grizzly': Mordecai, you've been kicked out, too? *'Mordecai': Yeah, I am. *'Zander Freemaker': Well, we use all the dynamites to explode the temple. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Kanan': Yes. Now, Sabine. *(Sabine Wren press a button and temple explodes) *'Mordecai': We did it. *'Dib': Now, let's end this. *(The gang wipes Empire Shade Turrents, Two Legged Rabbid Robots, Promethean Turrents, Empire Scarabs, Empire Krakens, Empire Locusts, Empire Crawler Tanks, Empire Camungs, Empire Wraiths, Empire Spectres, Sangheili Storm Honor Guards, Jiralhanae Storm Honor Guards, Big Grey Rabbid Honor Guards, Droidekas, Mgalekgolo Storm, Promethean Knights, Sangheili Storm Zealots, Big Grey Rabbid Warlords, Jiralhanae Storm Chieftains, Promethean Bunbuns, and Promethean Zealots out of the picture) *'Ice Bear': We're finished. *(A Empire Battle Cruiser approachs, as it do our s, many remaining Empire forces from the destroyed temple ambushed the gang, capturing them) *(The gang shoots down a Empire Cruiser, which crashes into the ground) *'Panda': We finish to shoot down a cruiser. *(Another Empire Battle Cruiser approaches, ad it can't be shot down) *'Mordecai': Crap! Crap! Crap! (Gets knocked out like the others) *(Back with Zack and Ashley, they are seen still sleeping) *(Zack and Ashley are sleeping) *(Back with the gang) *'Grizzly': Now, what are we going to do? *'Bashful': We killed it. *(Nothing happened when they pressed the self destruct activation) *'Mordecai': Nothings happening. *'Dan Zembrovski': Let's give up. *'Mordecai': Agreed. Guess, I'm not a good leader am I? *'Howard Weinerman': Yep. *'Sanjay': Does this means the Empire won? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Sleepy': Does this means we surrender? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *(Empire Battle Cruiser rides away) *'Grizzly': At least they won and ride away. *'Ice Bear': Indeed. *'Panda': Want to grab those Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets from the temple we destroyed? *'Rowan': Yeah, okay. *(The gang grabs all the Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets from the temple) *'Leonardo': We got it. *(Forerunner portal arrives) *'Michelangelo': It's our ride home. Let's go. *(They went to the portal, as they got to the portal) *'Zack': So, did you destroy the temple? *'Rowan': Yes we did. We destroyed the temple with dynamites. *'Roger Baxter': And we got the Forerunner artifacts, cells, computers, and gadgets. *'Zack': Good job, guys. *'Kanan': Oh, hey, Zack you are a true Forerunner human, especially becoming the Librarian's Hand want to become a Jedi Padawan? *'Zack': Yes. I'm ready to become a Jedi Padawan. *'Mordecai': That's great. You're right, Zack. You are a true leader. *'Zack': Thank you. *'Ezra': Mordecai want it to give you this. *(Ezra hands Zack a package and a resignation notice) *'Zack': What's this? *'Mordecai': (On Resignation Notice) Dear, Zack, you're right. You are a true leader. I know what I did. But I want you to know... I'm sorry. I did those things and I accept responsibility. But I am sorry. That's why me, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn are resigned from the park. You know why? Because we got injected by the Amazon DNA from the Empire. So, we going to find a cure at Wakanda. I told Zim, Gumball and Meta-Crisis Mordecai to become best friends and trio. You and Rowan become best friends. Goodbye again, old friends. From, Mordecai. P.S. May the force and your faith be with you. *'Zack': I will, Mordecai. *'Rowan': Guess, you and I are best friends now. *'Zack': Yep. Let's see what's inside that package. *(Zack opens the package) *'Zack': t's a note. It saids "To Everyone, from Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman. You can do worse than we did!" There's a Arm Sword, Arm Saber, Arm Shield, Two Blue Lightsabers, Sonic Screwdriver, Sonic Lance, Sonic Blaster, Laser Screwdriver and X-Ray Glasses. *'Kanan': Ezra, maybe it's time to train Zack and Rowan to become a Jedi. You want to be a Jedi Master? *'Ezra': Yes. I will become a Jedi Master. (To Zack and Rowan) Hey, Zack, Rowan, want to get some training to become a jedi? *'Zack and Rowan': Sure. *(As they left, a Sangheili Storm Zealot is seen in active camouflage, and suddenly kills Kenny, many Empire forces appeared) *'Stan': Crap, what the hell is happening?! *(They see an Empire fleet that is attacking) *'Nate': Damn it. The Empire are already pissed off that we destroyed their temple. *'Zim': And we just captured what remains from the Forerunner temple. *(A Promethean Knight suddenly kidnaps Zack) *'Zack': Let me go! (Gets ma cared as the Knight screeches at him) *(Both of them vanished to one of the Empire ships as as the Forerunner house was suddenly destroyed from the Forerunner bomb, the gang are shown to survive the explosion) *'Kanan': They destroyed one of our homes in the park. *'Ashley': They seem to stole my son, too. Oh dear God, if they tortured him, brainwash him or..or.. *'Thel': They could make him a obedient fool if they have a chance by turning him into being against us. (Sees that the fleet already left) *'Agent Locke': Maybe it's not too late. There has to be a way to save him without letting the boy fall into the emperial hands. *'Rtas': How about the Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser? *'Agent Locke': Good idea, Rtas. *(At Venator-class Republic Attack Cruiser) *'Bahful''': We gotta find Zack and fast. Trivia *Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear got a job at the park. *Nom Nom, Captain Craboo, The Wolf Pack, Pigeon Cartel, Woodland Creatures and Food Truck Owners are working for the Rabbid Empire. *This is the first episode to have a reason why Zack doesn't appear in Rigby's Burgers. *Zack decides to become a Jedi Padawan in the end, since he is described as the Forerunner human. *Ezra decides to become a Jedi Master. *Ezra trains Zack and Rowan to become a Jedi. *Zim, Gumball and Meta-Crisis Mordecai became best friends and trio. *Zack and Rowan became best friends. *Mordecai formed Mordecai's Group. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn are resigned from the park. *The Empire got the stash of Amazon DNA to injected Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn and they are going to find a cure at Wakanda. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers